godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonny's War
Sonny's War was a strike led by Sonny Corleone against the Cuneo family's secret racket. Preliminary The Cuneo family made an attempt to storm the Corleone mall in 1948, but the attack was foiled by Aldo Trapani and several bodyguards. At the same time, two leading Corleone family members were killed in a drive-by. Furious, and shaking off the advice of his consigliere Tom Hagen, Sonny Corleone formulated a plan. Caruso! carnage Meeting with Aldo Trapani at Lucy Mancini's apartment in Midtown, Sonny had him drive to Caruso! in Hell's Kitchen where they proceeded to storm the business, before encountering a Cuneo Capo in the basement. The capo informed them of a Cuneo run warehouse before allowing his boss, the Cuneo Racket Boss to escape. Cuneo pursuit The racket boss fled to Holden Holdings in the railyard, but was pursued and cornered by the two Corleones. Following a brief interrogation, Sonny left the Boss at the mercy of Trapani. The two men then took the fight to Artie Manzanero at the West Port Warehouse. Warehouse war Upon arriving at the warehouse, Corleone and Trapani were set upon by Manzanero's guards, and a deadly firefight ensued. Eventually, Trapani reached Manzanero, and convinced him to turn over the profits from his racket to the Corleones. Aftermath The loss of this racket chain was the deciding factor in causing the Cuneos to become complicit in the assassination of Sonny Corleone. Players (Rendezvous 5: It's a Jungle out There): Sonny Corleone - Formulating a violent plan of retribution, Sonny needs you to be ready for the conflict to come. He is now preparing to visit his mistress, Lucy Mancini, at her Midtown apartment. Jaggy Jovino - Jaggy maintains a good working relationship and jovial attitude with Sonny, even as the Corleone Family goes to war. Jaggy almost seems too happy, considering the circumstances. Peter Clemenza - After you helped his crew in earlier activities that required a cool hand and a steady trigger finger, Clemenza is finally ready to request your help on personal business-some of it not sanctioned by the Corleones. Players (Sonny's War): Sonny Corleone - A mad dog with a vendetta against Cuneo scum who executed some of his crew, Sonny plans this epic assault on a major Cuneo warehouse as he goes along. Tom Hagen - Tom is finishing up a meeting with Sonny at Lucy's apartment, but it's a one-sided affair, with Sonny not wanting to listen to Tom's more-rational, less-violent solutions to the escalating violence. Cuneo Capo - In a basement study of the Caruso! Club, an older Cuneo capo commands his crew until they are systematically wiped out by a rampaging Sonny Corleone, and his partner. Cuneo Racket Boss - A short and short-tempered man until he's faced with an angry Sonny Corleone, this Cuneo racket boss folds like a deck of cards when pushed to his limit. Artie "The Moose" Manzanero - Artie is a tough old war-horse with a large team of associates bringing a variety of goods into the dockside warehouse distribution network. He hopes he has enough crew to protect him; his days of fighting are long since over. Behind the scenes This event is only seen in video game. Category:Video game events